bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother Canada 2
Big Brother 2 is the current second season of the Canadian reality television series Big Brother. It is based upon the Dutch series of the same name, which gained notoriety in 1999 and 2000. The series is produced by Endemol USA and Insight Productions. The season premiered on March 5, 2014.1 The series revolves around fifteen strangers living in a house together with no communication with the outside world. They are constantly filmed during their time in the house, and are not permitted to communicate with those filming them. One HouseGuest, known as the Head of Household, has the task of nominating two of their fellow HouseGuests for eviction. The winner of the Power of Veto can then save one of the nominees, forcing the Head of Household to name a replacement nominee. The HouseGuests then vote to evict one of the nominees, with the HouseGuest who received the most votes being evicted from the house. When only two HouseGuests remain, the previously evicted HouseGuests who are part of the Jury will decide which of them will win the grand prize. Houseguests Voting history Have/Have-Not Results Alliances *'First 5' (Kenny, Andrew, Sabrina, Arlie and Sarah) *'Girls Alliance' (Neda, Rachelle, Sabrina, and Ika) *'The Gremlins '(''Rachelle and ''Sabrina)'' *'Outsiders''' (Paul, Kyle, and Adel) *'The Goof Troop '(Arlie and Jon) *'Neda and Jon' *'Andrew and Allison' *'The Newfounds' (Kenny and Jon) *'Adel and Ika' *'Sloppy Seconds '(Adel, Allison, Arlie, Heather, Jon, Neda) *'Neds & Heads '(Heather and Neda) Game History Week 1 On Day 1, the original fourteen Houseguests entered the house. For this competition, HouseGuests stood on blocks of ice and attempted to be the last HouseGuest remaining on their block. Towards the end of the competition, Paul Jackson made a deal to keep all of the HouseGuests still in the game safe and claimed he would target those who had already dropped out of the competition. The remaining HouseGuests agreed and subsequently dropped out, making Paul the first Head of Household. Paul chose to nominate Andrew Gordon and Anick Gervais for eviction, honoring his agreement and nominating two people who fell out prior to his deal. Andrew was the winner of the Power of Veto. Andrew later chose to use the Power of Veto to remove himself from the block, with Ika Wong being nominated in his place. Anick became the first HouseGuest to be evicted from the house in a unanimous vote of 11-0. War Room Following Anick's eviction, potential Houseguests Allison White, Nate Sandriphoto, and Scott Bosse entered the War Room where they would remain for a week while the public determined which of them would become an official HouseGuest. Week 2 Andrew became the new HOH after winning the farmhouse themed Head of Household competition. Andrew nominated Paul Jackson and Neda Kalantar for eviction with Paul being his main target after making nasty comments that could damage his reputation in the real world such as calling him a "sexist" and "racist". However, Kenny Brain convinced his fellow First Five ally Andrew it would be a smarter move to backdoor Kyle Shore because he is a stronger physical threat. Kenny won the POV in the Divergent themed Power of Veto competition. Kenny later decided to use the Power of Veto to save Neda, Andrew nominated Kyle as the replacement nominee. Kyle was evicted by a 9-1 vote. Week 3 Following Kyle's eviction, the houseguest played in the "Rumour Has It" HOH competition. Ika Wong won and became the new Head of Household. After living a full week in the war room, Allison White was named the final houseguest to enter the Big Brother House and was given immunity for a week. However, before entering the house, Allison was given 2 rules in which she cannot mention about the war room and cannot mention that she was spying on the houseguest via the televisions in the war room. Ika later nominated Heather Decksheimer and Paul Jackson for eviction, with Heather as her main target and Paul as the pawn. On Day 18, Big Brother gave the houseguest a task called "Buzz-Worthy" in which the houseguest compete to be the most talked about houseguest in Canada. Adel Elseri was deemed the winner of the task and was given news about the outside world and a special power in which he can compete in a POV competition of his choice. Ika won the "Nutcracker" POV competition and decided not to use the Power of Veto thus unchanging her nominations. However, four members of the First Five, Jon Pardy and Allison decided to go against Ika's plan to evict Heather in favor of getting out Paul. Paul was evicted by a 6-4 vote. Week 4 Following Paul's eviction, the houseguests immediately went to the backyard to compete in the next Head of Household competition. Rachelle Diamond won and becamethe HOH. Rachelle chose to nominate Heather Decksheimer and Allison White for eviction. Later that week, Allison won the Power of Veto competition. Allison used the POV to take herself off the block. Rachelle then nominated Ika Wong in her place, putting a plan in motion to backdoor her former ally. Ika was evicted by a vote of 8-1. Week 5 Following Ika's eviction, the houseguests went to the backyard expecting a Head of Household competition, but to their surprise the backyard was empty. They were informed that the Canada would be the Head of Household for the week. The Canadian Public voted for two houseguests to be nominated via their website. Unlike the usual nomination ceremony, all the houseguests gathered in the living room to hear the results from the host, Arisa Cox. After announcing a couple of people who were safe, she revealed that Andrew Gordon was the first nominee. After calling out the rest of the safe house guests, it was revealed that the Canadian public voted for Sabrina Abbate to be the second nominee. Jon Pardy won the Power of Veto. He decided to not use the POV, thus keeping Canada's nominations the same. Andrew was evicted from the house with a 7-2 vote. Week 6 Round 1 Following Andrew's eviction, Heather won the Head of Household competition. Heather later chose to nominated Kenny Brain and Allison White for eviction. Kenny won the Power of Veto for the second time this season. Since the meter hit 6 million, a secret Power of Veto was hidden in the house and Allison found it. At the Power of Veto ceremony, Allison decided to not use her secret POV and Kenny used his on himself. With the knowledge of The First Five alliance, Heather decided to nominate Kenny's closest ally Sarah Miller in his place. Sarah was evicted by a 4-3 vote. Round 2 Following Sarah's eviction, the house guests were then informed that it was a double eviction night. Neda Kalantar won Head of Household, then choose to nominate Sabrina Abbate and Rachelle Diamond for eviction. Arlie Shaban won the Power of Veto and decided to use it to take Rachelle off from the chopping block. Neda then nominated Kenny in her place. Kenny then became the second houseguest evicted that night by a 5-1 vote. Week 7 Following Kenny's eviction, the houseguests competed in the next Head of Household competition. Jon Pardy ended up winning becoming the new HOH. He chose to nominate Rachelle Diamond and Sabrina Abbate for eviction. While picking players for the Power of Veto competition, Adel Elseri used his power to remove Allison White from the Veto competition. Jon won the Power of Veto for the second time this season. When Jon used his Power of Veto to remove Rachelle from the block, and nominated Arlie Shaban in her place, Allison used her secret Power of Veto to remove Sabrina. It was the last week that she had the power, due to the double eviction in the previous week. Jon then named Adel the replacement nominee, in Sabrina's place. It was both Arlie and Adel's first time being nominated for eviction. Week 8 {| | Trivia * This season of the show holds the record for most participants (but not houseguest) in a North American edition of Big Brother with 17 (15 Houseguests with 2 potential houseguest who didn't enter)